1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lunch boxes, such as those used by construction workers who carry a lunch when no other source of food is available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lunch boxes presently available for construction workers and the like comprise a rectangular upwardly open container having a double wall or at least insulated surrounding sides, ends and bottom wall. However, this type of lunch box is provided with a single thickness, relatively thin plastic lid, hingedly connected at one end or one side of the lunch box, but does not provide insulating qualities against heat or cold for contained food.
This invention overcomes this deficiency by providing an insulating lid for such a lunch box and further provides a storage area for seasoning or other articles.